More Than This
by Wemma4Life
Summary: A Jaymatt story. What if Jayma and Matt met before Glee when they were teenagers? What if they had a summer fling and then met again later in life when Jayma was married to Adam? Well, this is now.
1. A Volleyball

The sun, the beach. Summer vacation. Jayma breathed in the hot California air outside of her family's condo. She'd never been to California before and now that she was there, she never wanted to leave. It was much different than her hometown of Grundy, and although they had to fly for hours to get here, she was excited. Especially now that she'd be able to come home for senior year and brag about her tan, her summer, and the hot boys. From that point of view, smelling like an airplane for a few hours was worth it.

"Come on , Jay. Don't want to be late for the bus to the beach." her mother called.

"Coming mom!" she said, hurrying into the building to change into her swimsuit.

Digging her toes into the warm sand, she sighed in relief. It was so much more relaxing here than back home. She ran her hand through her thick curls and fell back into her beach chair. Crossing her legs, she grabbed her sunscreen out of her bag and began to apply it. Her pale skin burned easily, and not applying it regularly would turn her skin the color of her hair.

After carefully lathering on the lotion, she picked up the magazine she had been flipping through. Nothing interesting or even good looking for her to mark. She'd been working hard on improving her style for her final year of highschool and now had a long list of very expensive clothes to buy.

"Head's up!" someone shouted towards Jayma, bringing her to look up from her magazine.

She used her hands to cover her head as she saw a volleyball plumeting towards her. Sure, she'd played sports, but basketball and cheerleading were the lengths of her success.

"Ow!" she shreiked as the ball bounced from her head to the tips of her toes.

She stands up and grabs the cloth ball in her hands as a tall curly-haired boy jogged over to her. As a charming hey slipped his lips, she felt her face turn from a pale white to a bright red.

"Uhm, is this yours?" she asked, trying to keep her cool and maybe calm her cheeks a little.

He chuckled. "Yes." he said.

She handed it towards him and smiles. "Here you go."

He smiled. "Thanks." he said, taking it from her.

"Have fun." she says.

He nods. "You can come play if you want." he said.

"I'm not really good at volleyball." she replys.

"I'll try my best not to laugh if you play." he suggested, winking at her.

And at just the bat of his eyelash, her face flamed up again.

"Maybe if you promise _not_ to laugh at all." she said.

He chuckled. "I think I can pull that off."

"I think that I can play then." she said.

He smiled. "Great." he says, walking back to the court with her.

"I'm Jayma, by the way." she says.

"Matt." he replys as they approach the court.


	2. The Start

**Auther's Note: It's kind of short but I didn't originally cut this out into chapters so I'm just figuring it out as I go. I promise I'll update soon though, since this one is so short.**

"Great game, Jay." Matt said as he walked over to her.

The sun had started to set adn the group had just finished playing their last game.

"Thanks." she said, streching out her tired legs before beginning to pick up the court with the rest of them. After finishing, she sat down in the sand and pulled her hair up. Matt plopped down next to her and leaned back on his elbows.

"Wanna grab a bite to eat?" he asked.

She looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Are you asking me out?" she asked.

He shrugged. "It's jut food. Not a commitement." he joked.

She nodded and laughed. "Of course, but I'm kind of sweaty."

"I don't care. You were working really hard." he said.

She nodded. "Okay. But I don't know where we'd go." she said.

"There's this great fish place down the street if you like fish." he suggested.

She nodded. "I like fish. That sounds great."

He smiled. "Fantastic, let's go." he said, hopping up.

He extended his hand out to her and pulled her up when she grabbed it. She smiled at him and began walking with him in the direction of the restaurant.


	3. Summer Lovin'

**Author's Note: I've decided to put the rest of the summer into one whole chapter, and then begin to write about them running into each other in the future. I'm still new at this whole fanfiction thing so please bare with me. (: **

"Here you go!" The waiter exclaimed, plopping heaping baskets of fish and chips infront of them.

"Thank you." Jayma said as the waiter walked away and she popped a fry into her mouth.

She moaned quietly in enjoyment. These were the best french fries she had tasted in forever.

"That good, huh?" Matt asked, smirking softly.

She nodded. "They are the best." she replied, putting another in her mouth.

He laughed as he began to eat himself. She was right. These were pretty good fries. He smiled softly as she kept eating as did he. He could not believe she was so pretty. She was probably the prettiest woman he'd ever met, well, besides his mom.

"What..?" She asked, taking a bite out of her fry. She had picked up on his staring and almost felt awkward as he watched her eat.

He shrugged. "I was just thinking." He said, beginning to pick at his greasy fish.

"About what..?" She asked, raising her eyebrows in curiousity as she ate the rest of her fry.

"Well, about how great you look." He said, winking quickly at her as he placed a piece of his food in her mouth.

She blushed a deep shade of red and looked down at her food. Nobody had ever called her anything but ugly, aside from her family. She had always been self-concious about her puffy red curls. "Well, thanks.." She muttered.

He chuckled softly. "You look even cuter when you are embarrassed." He said, smiling softly at her. He had no idea why she would be so unused to being called good looking. He figured she probably got told it all of the time. He couldn't see why she wouldn't be.

She bit her lip softly and turned a deeper shade of red, if at all possible. "Stop it. I do not!" She shrieked.

He laughed and nodded. "Alright, alright. I will." He said.

She smiled and took a bite of her fish. "Thank you." She replied.

He continued to nibble on his food as the conversation flowed. He sipped his drink and nodded as she told him about her family and her small town. About her job on the local radio show reading the obituaries. Every thing she told him made her sound even more amazing. Her love for cheer and basketball, her grades, and how she would possibly graduate at the top of her class.

"That sounds great. I bet you're parents are proud." He replied.

She nodded. "They are. So, are you going into your senior year as well?" She asked him.

"I am. But I definitely won't be doing the great things you are. I'm not half as smart as you are, so graduating at the top of my class is far from." He replied, smiling softly.

"I bet you could, if you tried. It's actually not that hard." She said.

"I'm too much of a procrastinator to get anything done well enough to earn the highest GPA." He said. He never really got things turned in on time, that's why he was glad he went to a preforming arts high school. His dream was to become an actor.

"Okay. Then I'll do it for the both of us." She replied, smiling softly as she took a bite out of her fish.

"Sounds like a good plan. You do all the work and I just sit back and cheer you on." He said, grinning widely.

"Exactly. Just don't forget about me when I go back to Grundy." She joked.

"Forget about you? Never." He said. He knew she would probably never leave his mind. She had already caught all of his attention when they'd just met that morning.

She blushed again. She was enjoying his flattery, but it made her feel a bit weird. She'd never been talked to like this. "Good!" She exclaimed.

He smiled sweetly as she blushed. The meal went on with more talk about their lives back home, even previous relationships. They could be heard across the restuerant, laughing and having a great time with each other. After about another half hour, they finished their meal and paid.

As they walked out of the diner, he smiled at her. "Mind if I walk you home?" He asked.

"Not at all." She said as they walked along the side walk.

"This is me." She said, biting her lip softly. She wasn't so sure she wanted the night to end. It was only the first day of vacation and she was already having the time of her life.

He smiled. "So, I'll see you tomorrow then?" He asked, running a hand through his curls.

She nodded. "Definitely. I'm going to have to beat you at volleyball again, aren't I?" She said, giggling softly.

"I was going easy on you. There is no way you are going to beat me again." He said, winking at her.

"Sure you were." She said, winking back at him. She peeked down at her watch and sighed. Curfew was in five minutes. "I had a really good time tonight." She added.

"Me too." He said, looking down at his feet.

An awkward tension filled the air as to what was to happen next. Was he supposed to kiss her? Should she just walk up the stairs? It seemed that nobody wanted to decided whether or not they were ready for the night to end.

"I, well, should be going." She said, knowing that she was already late.

"Right. So, then, tomorrow." He said.

She nodded and walked up the stairs. She smiled down at him before she went to her room. The rest of the night would be spent giggling and re-living the accurances of the night.

The rest of the summer seemed to speed by. Everyday they spent together. Going to the annual carnival, playing volleyball, swimming, late night walks on the beach. Even some serenades. Jayma had never had a relationship like this before. The whole world seemed to disappear when they were together. They would stay up as late as they could, snuggling in the sand, talking as the waves washed up on the shore. Kisses were snuck, dreams were shared, and a love deeper then one Matt had ever felt was formed.

One week before Jayma had to leave back to Grundy, Matt had his first official performance. He had gotten a gig in a local radio station contest. Today was the finals, and Matt got to preform infront of his first real audience. Every other competition was just infront of the judges. He was nervous and excited and nervous again.

"You can do it, Matt. I believe in you." Jayma said to him just before he had to go on stage.

Those words stuck with him as he walked on to the stage and prepared to sing. He picked Candle in the Wind by Elton John. He'd always loved Elton. And he liked the song a lot. He took a deep breath as he began to sing. The whole contest went by with a flash, before long he was done and the votes were counted. Jayma had told him that he was great and even if he didn't win, he would make it.

All of the finalists gathered at the stage as the radio manager stood infront of them.

"In my hand I have the envelope that contains the winner's name." He said.

The place was silent and Matt felt as if he could hear his heart beat in his ear.

"Should I open it?" The crowd screamed a yes.

The man fiddled with the seal and pulled out the cardstock.

"And the winner is..." More silence as the anticipation ate away at everyone.

"Matthew Morrison!" The manager screamed.

The rest of the day was a blur as he went out to celebrate with Jayma and his family. He'd actually won a music contest. He was that good. He had no idea he could do it, yet he had. His parent's even through him a party on the beach for it. Today was the best day of the summer.

"I knew you could do it, Matt!" Jayma exclaimed as they sat together at the party later that night.

"I'm still kind of shocked." He said.

She smiled and nodded. "I can tell, but you did it! I'm so proud." She said.

"Thank you so much for believing in me." He said, facing her. He took her hands in his and smiled. She was amazing. He couldn't believe she'd be gone soon. Long distant relationships never worked. How was he going to deal?

She sighed. "It's no big deal. I knew you could do it. And you knew, I just had to be there to remind you that you could." She said, smiling softly at him. She knew this would be one of her last night with him.

"I love you, Jayma." He said, squeezing her hands. He truly meant it. This summer had been the best of his life, all because of her.

"I love you too." She said. She had never said that to anyone before. And as surprised as she was, she knew she meant it. She moved closer to him and kissed him softly.

Before long, they were making out heatedly. Matt's hands rested on Jayma's ass and her hands were under his shirt, exploring the gruves and muscles of his chest. His fingers went to the hem of his shirt, and he flicked it. "My parent's got me a room here.." he breathed out.

She looked at him and bit her lip, nodding softly. Matt took her hand and lead her up the stairs towards his room on the second floor. As soon as he got the door open, he began kissing her again. Kicking the door closed, he walked towards the bed that sat in the middle of the room.

Laying down, Matt let Jayma straddle him as they continued to kiss. She grinded slowly against him as their tongues wrestled for dominance. Matt let his fingers find the hem of her shirt and he quickly tugged it off before kissing her again. She tossed her shirt across the room and begain to take his shirt off.


	4. Summer Lovin' Part 2: Like A VirginBye

**Author's Note: I had to post chapter "three" in two parts because my computer does this weird thing where after you save it you can't edit it anymore so I did that and now I have to be like seperating it. Yeah. But BEWARE this contains rated M stuff, but at the end will be there goodbye so yeah. That's all. Oh, and I've never really written rated M stuff so it might you know, suck.**

Matt broke away from her lips just to help her get his shirt off before going back to kissing her deeply. He rubbed her sides with his thumbs and fought her tongue again. Jayma raked her fingers through his hair as they kissed. He kissed her jawline before moving down to her neck and sucking on her sweet spot. She bit her lip and closed her eyes in enjoyment, moving her head to give him better access to her skin.

He pulled away from her neck after leaving a nice red hickey. "So you remember me." He joked before kissing her again.

She giggled softly before kissing him back. She let her fingers travel down his chest and begin to fiddle with the botton of his jeans. He placed his hands on hers and helped her to get them off. He kicked them off of his ankles along with his shoes and socks. She pulled away from his lips and smiled devilishly at him before placing hot kisses down his chest. She stopped her lips just above the waist band of his boxers and looked up at him. She placed her fingers beneath the band and slipped them down slowly.

Now completely naked, Matt pulled her back up. "We have to take some of your clothes off also. I can't be the only naked one." He said, winking at her.

She giggled and nodded her head slowly. She began to fiddle with her jeans herself and let him tug them off swiftly. He snuck his arms behind her back and unclasped her bra, snaking it off of her. He placed a small kiss on the top of each of her breasts. She had such lovely silky skin, her shoulders still a bit burned from the summer they had spent under the sun. He tossed her bra down amongst the rest of the clothing sprawled around the floor and began to kiss down her freckled stomach.

"That tickles!" She whispered, feeling goosebumps spring up on her skin as his lips wandered along it.

He stopped his lips just before her lacy black thong and smiled up at her as he slowly pulled them off. "Looks like we're even." He said before going back to her face.

She giggled again and bit her lip softly. "Matt.. I've never, well.. I'm still a... Well, a virgin.." She muttered.

He nodded and cupped her face in his hands. "It will be alright. We don't even have to do this if you don't want to." He said.

She smiled and placed her hands over his. "I want to." She said, nothing but pure love for him in her eyes.

He smiled and placed a peck on her nose. "Good." He said.

She kissed his lips softly and wrapped her arms around his neck. She felt so in love for him that she knew she could do this. She knew she wanted to. For real. She was a bit scared for it, but felt safe with Matt. With his strong arms wrapped around her waist, she knew the time was right. She pulled away from his lips and placed her lips by his ears.

"I'm ready.." She whispered, nipping at his ear lobe.

He smirked slightly and positioned himself at her entrance. "This may hurt a little, Jay. But don't worry. We can always stop if you want to." He whispered.

She nodded and bit her lip softly. She hoped it didn't hurt as much as she thought it would. It looked so much easier in the movies. "Alright.." She replied.

He slowly entered her, keeping his eyes in contact with hers. As tears slowly fell from her eyes, he kissed them away. "It won't hurt for long.." He whispered as he carrassed her face.

He was right, it stopped hurting after a while and she knew she was ready. Slowly, she began rocking her hips against his. He moaned quietly as he thrust into her, her walls tight around him. She moaned out loudly and dug her nails into his back. He picked up the pace a bit and smiled down at her. She attached her lips to his neck and began to suck and nibble at the skin.

Moaning out, he found himself going faster. He had meant to take it slow, it being her first time, but he'd never had much self control. He gripped her hips and thrust in as hard as he could before pulling out slowly.

She panted as he thrust, bucking her hips in time with his. She gathered her breath as he pulled out but didn't have it for long as he quickly shoved himself back in. "Oh, god, Matt!" She moaned, tighting her grip on his shoulders.

He moaned out as she said his name. He was going as fast as he could now, wanting to make her scream in enjoyment. "Say my name, say my name." He repeated as he rocked into her.

She moaned out. "Matt!" she called, digging her nails into his shoulder blade. She was close, she felt an unfamiliar tingling in her lower abdomn that had to mean that. "I'm close!" she called.

He pulled again and quickly slammed back in as she called out how close she was. He placed his thumb inbetween her folds and began to rub the most sensitive spot she had. He wanted her to cum for him. He rocked into her fastly and rubbed circles on her clit as she moaned out in pleasure.

"Matthew!" She screamed as she reached her climax, her first orgasm hitting her.

When she called out his full name, he moan out. As her walls tightened around him, he felt himself let go, his hot juices squirting into her. He allowed her to ride out her orgasm as he rode out his before pulling out slowly and laying down next to her.

"Thank you.." She whispered, cuddling up to him.

He turned his head over to her. "For what?" He asked.

"For the summer of my life." She replied, placing her head on his chest. She was so glad she had let him be her first time. And that they had come to California that summer.

He smiled and pulled the sheets over them. "Of course." He said, kissing her forehead softly.

It was sad to think that there summer together was actually ending. He would probably miss her so much. At least, he hoped he did. He never wanted to forget those curls and the big brown eyes. Nothing about her was actually forgettable. She sighed softly and snuggled up to him, closing her eyes. This was a summer she would never forget. He was a person that would stick with her for the rest of her life. Now that she had officially given himself to her. Maybe one day they'd find themselves running into each other. Maybe they'd fall in love again in the future. All she really knew was that she wanted to stay with him forever.

Jayma shoved her last shirt into her suitcase. It was actually a shirt of Matt's that she had stolen one of their last days on the beach together. It was finally the day that she was supposed to be leaving and she wasn't excited about it. He was dropping by the hotel before they left so the inevitable goodbye was She zipped up the bag and walked down to the lobby with her parents. She looked up at the California sun and sighed. The last time she would feel it beating on her neck for a while. Her dad lugged her case into the drunk of the van and told her to hurry up.

When Matt got to the hotel, she immediately jumped into his arms, wrapping hers around his neck. Neither of them had the courage to speak, knowing it would be one of their last embraces.

"Jayma, let's go!" Her dad called out from the car.

She pulled out of his arms and bit her lip. She tasted the copper in her mouth that she always did before she cried. "I love you so much, Matt." She said, keeping her eyes on his.

He nodded and did his best not to cry. He was surprised he wanted to. "I love you too." He replied, placing a hand on her cheek.

"Don't forget me." She said, placing her hand over his. She let the first tear fall silently from her eye.

"Forget you? I could never." He said, rubbing the tear away with his thumb. This was the hardest goodbye he'd ever endured.

She nodded and pulled him in for one last hug. "I'll write you." She said. "Anything to keep in touch with you."

He smiled and already looked forward to the first letter she wrote him. "That sounds great." He replied, rubbing her back as he held her.

"Seriously, Jayma. We are going to miss our flight. Please finish up saying goodbye and come." Her father spoke sternly.

She pulled out of the hug reluctantly and sighed. The dam keeping her tears back was about to burst. "Bye, Matt. I love you." She said, placing a simple peck on his lips before getting into the van.

"Goodbye.." He replied in a barely audible whisper. As the van drove away, he waved as the girl of his dreams was pulled away from him. Even when the car was out of sight, he kept waving, standing infront of the building like an idiot, his hand in air.

**Author's note: There's the end of the summer for you. Next chapter will be about them running into each other while auditioning and filming the pilot of Nice Girls Don't Get The Corner Office, a show where they were cast to play love interests that failed. Read & Review.(:**


	5. Hello Again

**Author's Note: Here's my update. I hope you guys are still interested in reading, because I know it's been a longgggg time. lolololol. R&R please.(:**

Years past, summers spent with new lovers, even new experiences. Matt picked up on his Broadway career and Jayma got her first big gig after college. Both of them spending much time on stage, Jayma off-Broadway, like way off, and Matt under the big lights. That summer always remaining at the back of their minds. Whenever Matt would see a flash of red hair he would wonder if it was her, and Jayma never forgot him. She'd even gone up to NY and seen him perform in Hairspray. They'd never run into each other again though. Never spoken, or interacted, not since that summer when they were in love. Not until now.

"Honey, I'm heading out." Jayma yelled down the hall to her fiancée.

She was about to head out to an audition that she was more than excited for. She'd been in more than one movie, and guest starred on a TV show here and there, but this was her first shot at getting one that would be her own. Her own TV show, one where she would be known. She was so nervous, yet so excited.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Adam yelled, running down the hall.

She giggled at the sight of him and smiled. "Okay, okay."

He arrived in front of her and smiled, placing his hands on her shoulders. "You've so got this Jay. It's in the bag. The script was written for you. You've got the talent, and the beauty. It's all yours." He said.

She nodded and placed a soft kiss on his lips. "I can't get the part if I don't show up for the audition." She said.

He chuckled. "Alright, alright. Get out of here!" He said.

She walked towards the door and opened it. She waved at him and smiled.

"I'm off." She said.

"You've got it in the bag!" He said, giving her a wink for good luck.

She closed the door and smiled, glancing down at the diamond ring on her finger. She had this, all because of him. Adam had stayed up night after night, preparing with her. She had all the lines memorized already, it was so easy. She had a gut feeling that this was hers. Getting into the car, she beamed as she drove away, having a reassured confidence in her amazing fiancée.

Matt pulled into the lot, ready and prepped to audition. He had done his solo audition previously that week, but now they had new people for him to read with. He was so ready for this. He knew he probably had the part, even if that sounded a little cocky. Stepping out of his car, he noticed a car pull up. He smiled at the driver and held the door open, waiting for the person to come out. He felt his breath catch in his throat as a familiar face exited.

"Jay?" He questioned, although he knew all too well who it was.

The red-head looked up in surprise when someone called out her name. She squinted as she tried to recognize the man holding the door open.

"Matthew..? Matt..?" She asked, closing her car door.

She bit her lip when she realized it was him. A sudden rush of butterflies filled her stomach and she gulped, hoping they would disappear.

"It is you!" He said, smiling and closing the door as he walked over to her. She stepped up on the curb and smiled. "Hey. Wow. What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Well, it is LA; I do kind of live here." He laughed. "I think I should be asking you why you're here."

"I've got an audition." She said. "And I thought you were in New York. You know, the Broadway."

"Well, yeah. But everybody has to try television sometime." He joked.

She giggled. "You could say that."

He smiled and nodded. "Did you ever see me on Broadway?" He asked.

She nodded. "Yeah, maybe once. Or twice."

"Am I any good?" He asked, holding the door open for her.

He felt so much better knowing that he was going to get to read with her. They had amazing chemistry; at least they did a few years ago. Some of that still had to be around.

"You already know I think you are. I told you years ago, when you first performed in front of an audience." She said, smiling softly as she walked into the building.

He nodded. "Yes, I know. But my voice has matured, changed with practice. And you've never seen me act."

"Alright, alright. You are a good actor. You've got it all. A triple threat. Is that what you want to hear?" She asked, winking at him.

He laughed. "Yes, it is." He said.

They checked in with the secretary before sitting down in the waiting area. Jayma crossed her legs as they sat talking and she messed with the ring on her finger. He hadn't noticed yet, and she kind of hoped he wouldn't.

"So how have you been?" She asked.

"I've been fantastic. Really. My career really took off that summer. I finished my senior year in a flash, and off I went. People kept calling after I won that contest; I guess I caught my break." He said.

"That's great!" She said, smiling.

"So what about you?" He asked her. He caught on with her fiddling and was curious as to what it was for. What it meant. He took a glance at her hands at the exact moment the light touched her ring. "I see congratulations are in order."

She bit her lip before blushing and smiling up at him. "Yeah. A few weeks ago actually. We met on the set of my first major movie. I consider it love at first sight. From the moment I met him I was kind of at ease. It's amazing really." She said, extending her hand so that he could get a good look at the ring.

He smiled. "It's well, gorgeous. It fits you well. I can see just by the way your face lights up that he makes you happy." He said, although a part of him felt like it should be him that she was talking about. He should be making her face beam.

She smiled and nodded. "I know. The wedding is coming up soon too. We wanted to get married as soon as possible." She said.

"Am I invited?" He asked, winking at her.

She turned a bright pink and looked down at her shoes. "Uhm... I could ask him..." She muttered.

He laughed. "Jayma, I'm totally kidding. Come on, breathe." He said.

She looked up and smiled. "Good, because we sent out the invites already…"

They sat in an awkward silence for the next few minutes until finally the casting director called Jayma's name. She stood and smiled at Matt.

"Hey Jay, maybe after you score the part we could grab a cup of coffee?" He suggested, winking at her.

She bit her lip at his question and sighed. "_Maybe._" She said, before walking into her audition, the past half hour playing over in her head.


End file.
